Generally, an electrostatic charge image and a magnetic latent image are developed by using a toner, in an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic printing method, a magnetic recording method, or the like. From a viewpoint of energy saving through the recent environmental consideration, low-temperature fixing is required for the toner.
A toner containing an ester wax is known as a toner which is excellent in low-temperature fixing. Regarding the ester wax, the number of carbon atoms of an ester compound contained in the maximum content is small, the content thereof is large, and distribution of carbon atoms of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp. Such a toner is excellent in low-temperature fixing, but durability is not sufficiently obtained.
A toner which contains a crystalline polyester resin and an ester wax is known. Regarding the ester wax, the number of carbon atoms of an ester compound contained in the maximum content is large, and distribution of carbon atoms of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp. Since the toner contains the crystalline polyester resin, the toner is excellent in low-temperature fixing. However, regarding the toner, distribution of carbon atoms of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp, and the ester wax is easily precipitated on a surface of a toner particle. If the ester wax is precipitated on the surface of the toner particle, charge stability is damaged. If the charge stability is damaged, maintaining a high-quality image for a long term is not possible. That is, long-life characteristics become insufficient. In addition, sufficient durability is not obtained.
Further improvement of the long-life characteristics is required for a toner in accordance with a high speed and high image quality of an image forming apparatus. Further improvement of the low-temperature fixing and the durability is also required for the toner.